gruffsanboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Antinko and Quinn's RPs
There you go Oli Love you too <3 xP Quinn: ''leaning against a tree'' Amtinko: Slowly walks past signing a Russian folk tune under his breath Quinn: ''glares at him Will you shut the fuck up? '''Antinko:' He glances over and carries on walking, singing quiter now Quinn: ''throws a spear and it barely misses his face and she walks over to him and pushes him against a tree I said, shut the fuck up. And you will. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Hear me? God Camp kids are annoying '''Antinko:' He squirms Quinn: ''glares Stop it kid. Who are you? Son of Hebe? Son of Aphro? '''Antinko:' E...Eros he says quitly '' '''Quinn': grins ''Even better! Do you know who I am? Besides a member of the Broken Covenent '''Antinko:' Whell your a girl he sniggers Quinn: ''returnes with a glare Yep I am, thought with you, it's really easy to mistake. Wow your Dad is such a god that has 'I am gay' written across his forehead . My mother, however much I hate it, is MUCH better '''Antinko: '''So whats wrong with being gay? And if he's gay, how am I here? '''Quinn: 'sighs ''It's called a joke fucktard. Camp kids are so oblivious to the gods' true natures. Did you know, when you die, Eros will just get another girl knocked up to replace you? '''Antinko:' Well I guess that life he starts to hum Thats Life Quinn: ''grabs him by the back and throws him on the floor I did '''not '''marry a 50 year old man when I was 18 to be sassed by some pathetic Eros kid. '''Antinko:' I'm not sassing you, people die, people live. Thats how life work. It takes and gives Quinn: ''glares again Shut up. Really, please do. What's your name anyways, you seem to have caught my attention for being somewhat badass... '''Antinko:' Antinko Khilkov, from the noble Khilkov family Quinn: ''sighs Never head of them. And I'm Quinn Black..birth name ''shudders ''Quinnette Rousseau-Dubois, from the slutty malewhore Rousseau-Dubois family...and oh yeah! I married that creepy 50 year old dude '''Antinko:' How old are you, sorry? Quinn: ''grins 20. You? '''Antinko:' 15, but why did you marry a 50 year old guy? Quinn: ''sighs To get money to leave Monaco to go to America '''Antinko:' He cringes Oh my god Quinn: '''What? '''Antinko: You slept with a 50 year old dude for money D: Quinn: ''sighs I was married to him. He was pretty hot for a 50 year old so ''shurgs ''meh '''Antinko:' OMFG He vomits Quinn: ''stares at him before grinning And, we had sex...you're Dad is the god of that, I bet he would be proud if you became a slut '''Antinko:' That's...that's just in-human Quinn: '''And I look like I care? '''Antinko: проститутка, your a slut Quinn: ''smiles Thank you so much for the compliment! '''Antinko:' ¬-¬ what ever Quinn: ''grins I love being a child of Eris at times. I could lie to that bag of bones whenever I wanted '''Antinko:' Yea you could lie on a 50 year old man aswell >.< Quinn: ''glares Wow kid, you're good '''Antinko: '''Thanks '''Quinn: 'slaps him ''Sorry, I needed to do that '''Antinko':'' A red hand mark is branded on the side of his cheek No Problem '''Quinn: 'glares ''Stop being so positive! It makes my pores want to ooze with disgust '''Antinko:' Just be happy I'm positive, I'm Russian remember Quinn: ''tilts her head What does that have to do with anything? I'm French, big whoop '''Antinko:' You a thick bitch aren't you Quinn: ''growls and pushes against a tree with a knife to his neck And you're some little slut who can't fall in love '''Antinko:' So I'm a slut? that can't fall in love? Doesn't really make sence now does it? Quinn: ''Smirks It does to me, so therefore, if you don't want to lose your head, you'll go with it '''Antinko:' He just carries on talking Explain to me your definition of slut? Quinn: ''says sweetly You. '''Antinko:' You would make a shit dictonery. My definition is a woman who sleeps around, or for money He coughs like you Quinn: ''sighs and glares before kinda tearing up Well it's not MY fault Eris killed my Dad, step mother, younger brother and sister, now is it? '''Antinko:' Sighs Sorry...Why did Eris kill them? Quinn: ''glares How the fuck should I know? But all I know is this. Her doing that, make me join the BC, and guess what? I'm hungry to kill someone '''Antinko:' Oh well He looks at his wrist look at the time. I better make like a tree and leave'' He smiles'' Quinn: ''glares Uh, no lover boy, you're staying here '''Antinko: 'He walks quickly ''Oh no I really need to go '''Quinn: 'grabs him back ''Oh no, I don't really care. '''Antinko:' Yea but He sighs Quinn: ''growls But nothing '''Antinko:' He looks stunned Oka...Okay then Quinn: ''grins Yep. You should be happy I'm not driving this knife through your neck '''Antinko:' Uhmm yea He laughs nervously Quinn: ''grins So, how are you? '''Antinko:' Nervous, you? Quinn: ''grins evilly Enjoying myself '''Antinko:' Hahahaha He laughs akwarldy Quinn: ''glares Ha, don't laugh '''Antinko:' He shuts his mouth Quinn: ''presses the neck slightly deeper into his knife Good '''Antinko:' Aww A tear leaves his eye Quinn: ''looks at if she might let him go'' Antinko: He looks mercyful at her, he gives out a small squeel Quinn: ''sighs and grumbles And the Eros kids get all pissy about being called gay, and I have you squealing? '''Antinko:' Maybe I'd be less squealy if I didn't have a fucking knife'' IN ''my neck Quinn: '''It's not in your neck, its ''ON your neck. Antinko: Well get it the fuck off my neck Quinn: ''grins and twists the knife slightly Why should I? '''Antinko:' Just don't Quinn: '''Don't...what? '''Antinko: Drop the knife, NOW He shouts Quinn: ''grins and presses it harder No can do. And shouting? Aww, didn't think a little boy such as yourself could shout that loud '''Antinko:' I could, or I could just make you Quinn: ''grins You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? '''Antinko:' He smiles of course not Quinn: ''grins and kicks him to the floor Good '''Antinko:' Ahh He grabs her legs an charm touches her Quinn: ''dodges and makes an illusion of what Ant desires the most'' Antink: Mama? Quinn: ''grins and makes the illusion evaporates and stuns him Awww! '''Antinko:' He falls to the floor in pain Ahhh Quinn: ''grins I love Eris kid's powers '''Antinko:' He rolls on th floor in pain Quinn: ''glares and stops the pain Stop milking it kid '''Antinko:' He stands up quickly Stay away from me you psycho bitch Quinn: ''smirks Really? Calling me a bitch is just complimenting me '''Antinko:' I don't care, just fuck off Quinn: ''glares at him Make. Me. '''Antinko:' Fine, I'll leave He walks away Quinn: ''glares and slaps him '' Antinko: Just piss off Quinn: ''glares and runs up and kicks him in the balls Say that again '''Antinko:' He falls to the floor grabbing his crotch. He cries Quinn: ''grins You are super weak! '''Antinko:' He rolls over ''I'm not weak, you just kicked me in the яйца '''Quinn: 'rolls her eyes ''And? '''Antinko:' He grabs it in pain ''That doesn't make me weak '''Quinn: 'grumbles ''Who cries about it though? '''Antinko: '''Any boy who actullay have a pair '''Quinn: '''My sister kicked my brother in the balls. He was 6, and even he didn't cry '''Antinko:' He rolls over and laughs ''He probebly didn't have a pair then '''Quinn: 'glares and lunges for him, pinning him against a tree ''Say that again '''Antink:' He spits some blood, it lands in Quinns face What that your brother didn't have any balls? Quinn: ''grins evilly and cuts off his balls Opps. You don't either. '''Antinko: '''OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU MASSIVE PSYCHO '''Quinn: 'grins ''Yeppers! ''And Ant wakes up from the dream..... Antinko: Oh my gods who was that? Quinn: ''jumps off a tree Who was who? '''Antinko:' He scrambles across the floor Stay away from me Quinn: ''looks at him What did I do? '''Antinko: '''You chopped off my Mother Fucking balls >.< '''Quinn: 'glares ''It was a dream kid '''Antinko:' He touches his groin and sighs Oh yea Quinn: ''cringes Don't touch yourself up '''Antinko: '''I'm not >.< I'm checking if there still there '''Quinn: 'tilts her head ''And? Wank somewhere private please '''Antinko:' Wank? Quinn: ''sighs Masturbate '''Antinko:' What, NO Quinn: '''Then why are you touching yourself up then? '''Antinko: To check if their still there Quinn: '''Because? '''Antinko: '''You cut them off in a dream. I was checking if it was a dream '''Quinn: ''glares Well if you woke up, then you're obviously not in a dream '''Antinko:' Shut it >.> Quinn: ''grins And what's a little boy like yourself gonna do to me? '''Antinko: 'He ignores her and starts to draw, and hums a Russian folk song Quinn: '''What is that crap you're humming? '''Antinko: That crap is a Russian folk song Quinn: '''Oh I'm so sorry your fucking highness. Last time I checked, I'm French, not Russian '''Antinko: '''I never said you would know it '''Quinn: '''Exactly. I don't know it, so it's automatically crap '''Antinko: '''Just cuz you don't know, doesn't make it carp '''Quinn: ''smirks Carp? What's carp? '''Antinko:' Crap, I ment crap Quinn: ''grins ''Say it next time then '''Antinko: He rolls his eyes and carries on drawing'' Quinn: ''grins and kicks him to the ground So, who are you the kid of? '''Antinko:' Really? With the kicking? He sighs ''Eros '''Quinn: 'shrugs ''I'm a kicker. And besides, Eros is kinda lame... '''Antinko': He rolls his eyes again I don't really care if he's lame, or gay or what ever other insults you're gonna use Quinn: 'Gay? I wasn't gonna say that one, yet you suggest it, well done! '''Antinko: '¬-¬ yea cool ''He says sarcasticly '' '''Quinn: ''glares Don't get sarcy with me...I can make you go through...mental pain '''Antinko:' He rolls his eyes again Bet you can'' He goes back to drawing'' Quinn: ''grins and makes an illusion of the thing he most wants appear infront of him'' Antinko: ''He doesn't even look up. He just waves his hand Seen it '''Quinn: 'growls and stuns him Antinko:'' He falls on his side'' Quinn: ''grins Having fun there? '''Antinko:' He just wines Quinn: ''growls and pushes him against a tree Wow you have no balls '''Antinko:' Gods, not this again Quinn: ''sighs You said you were dreaming. I have no fucking clue about what you are going on about '''Antinko: '''You pushing me against this tree, and saying some thing about balls '''Quinn: 'frowns ''Even if it was a dream, I'd never do that, excluding now, since you're pissing me off '''Antinko: '''Well in the dream you did '''Quinn: '''And that was in the dream. Donc arrêter de pleurnicher! '''Antinko:' >.> just leave me be Quinn: ''grins Make me. '''Antinko: He rolls his eyes and just starts to walk away'' '''Quinn: ''grips him back and kicks him to the floor You really need to stop trying to get away '''Antinko:' I'll stop trying to leave, if you stop kicking Quinn: ''glares and picks him up again, pushing him towards the edge of a cliff Now, we can do this my way, or the hard way '''Antinko: '''I'll do it the way that doesn't get me to fall off a cliff '''Quinn: '''Perfect. My way '''Antinko: 'He smiles arkwadly Quinn: ''glares Don't smile. '''Antinko:' Okay He ceases to smile Quinn: ''grins and slaps him hard across the face'' Antinko: He doesn't even flinch, he's to sceard to do any thing Quinn: ''grins and stuns him again'' Antinko:'' He grabs her arm'' Quinn: ''struggles Let me go! '''Antinko:' He charm touches her Stay away from me Some tears leave his eyes Quinn: ''tries to resist it, and still manages to stun him, but very, very VERY weak.'' Antinko:'' 'He cries some more but just manages to hold on Leave now '''Quinn: '''Make me. '''Antniko: Please he says trying to appeal to her good nature Quinn: ''looks doubtful What's in it for me? '''Antinko: '''Please just go '''Quinn: '''Please. I'm not. '''Antinko:' Please, I don't want to do this again Quinn: ''tilts her head Do what? '''Antinko:' You stunning me and attacking me Quinn: '''So? You charm touched me '''Antinko: '''So? It didn't hurt you, did it? '''Quinn: '''I'm a BC member, I aim to hurt those who get in my way '''Antinko: BC? Quinn: '''Broken Covenant. '''Antinko: And they are? Quinn: ''grins People who hate the gods '''Antinko: '''Oh..I didn't get in your way anyway '''Quinn: '''But I wanted to get in yours '''Antinko:' But your not going to kill me right? Quinn: '''Non. Well, not yet at least '''Antinko: ''He just stays silent'' Quinn: ''grins So how are you Eros boy? '''Antinko:' Uhmm....okay Quinn: '''Good, not like I care or anything '''Antinko: He stays silent not wanting to make her even madder Quinn: '''It's so good to be in control for once '''Antinko: He silently nods Quinn: '''I didn't tell you who my mother is, did I? '''Antinko: Er...Eris Quinn: ''grins Yep, and I can do this ''makes the illusion of the thing he wants the most Antinko:' He just looks at it, his mother. He doesn't say a word and doesn't move. He just stares Quinn: ''grins Aww. Scared? Happy? '''Antinko:' Ha..happy Quinn: ''makes the illusion dissapear'' Antinko: He frowns Quinn: '''Sad? '''Antinko: ''He nods'' Quinn: '''Aww, not so tough now, are we? '''Antinko: He moves his head to face away from Quinn and nods Quinn: ''growls and pushes him closer to the cliff edge'' Antinko: ''He squeels a bit'' Quinn: '''Squealing? '''Antinko: He nods in emabrresment '' '''Quinn: '''Wow, embarrased? '''Antinko:' His face goes all red and he nods Quinn: ''sighs Eros kids, they make fools of themselves '''Antinko:' He nods We do Quinn: '''It's so boring when you agree with me '''Antinko: He nods quickly and turns his face away Quinn: ''grins So let me estimate some stuff...You look like you're 13..and you're either gay or bi.. '''Antinko:' He doesn't looks at her, he just answers 15, bi Quinn: ''grins Aww good for you. And how many girlfriends have you had? '''Antinko: '''No...none '''Quinn: '''And boyfriends? '''Antinko: '''N...nope '''Quinn: 'grins and laughs ''Get a move on kid! '''Antinko:' He blurts out really quickly It's not my fault I've been locked in my mansion since I was ver very small Quinn: ''grins Still. '''Antinko: '''Still what? '''Quinn: '''Nothing '''Antinko:' He looks away again and I guess your straight? Quinn: ''grins ''Yep. And I was married at 18 '''Antinko: He murmurs something under his breath'' Quinn: ''tightens her grip around his neck What was that? '''Antinko:' Nothing, nothing I swear